Fénix
by Melissa Swan
Summary: Se acercan los examenes de fin de curso y Emma tienen problemas con un encantamiento.


AU SwanQueen en Hogwarts.

Era obvio que estaba triste, enojada y decepcionada de ella. Corrían lágrimas por su rostro, lo sabía. Y su corazón se partía al imaginar cómo se identificó ella. Su mejor amiga, la persona que sus 16 años era más importante que todo en el mundo mágico que había conocido en los viajes con sus padres.

**-Emma.** \- Regina se acercó a la chica que estaba de rodillas en el rincón de la habitación.

**-no** **quiero ver a nadie. ****Regina por favor déjame sola un rato**.

**-No.** **Nome iré.-** La pequeña Slitheryn se acercó a su amiga. Sentiéndose a un costado de ella, apoyando su hombro al de la rubia.

\- **Invocar un Patronus es magia muy poderosa.**

**\- Lilith Page pudo invocar una estúpida y torpe ardilla**. - la rubia apoyo su cabeza en la de Regina suspirando entre su llanto -** no es difícil si ella pudo hacer eso.**

\- **su familia son magos muy poderosos, su madre se sentirá muy decepcionada al saber que hizo una ardilla como Patronus, y en las pruebas finales lo verás.**

**\- si es que llegó a pruebas finales, al paso que voy a quedarme un año atrás. ****Nunca podré invocarlo, yo ..**. - la rubia hizo silencio dejando caer más lágrimas por su rostro.- **yo no tengo recuerdos alegres, siempre pensé que mis padres me habían abandonado, la única familia "muggle" que conocí nunca me ha querido, siempre he sido rara en el mundo muggle. ****Aquí me siento en casa, la magia es mi hogar pero no tengo recuerdos felices. Nunca podré invocar un Patronus y tú vas a graduarte y yo me quedaré aquí, sola otra vez.**

**\- Cuando llegaste aquí con tu gran melena rubia, sabía que eras hija de los magos más grandes de nuestra época, derrotó a muchos de los seguidores del señor tenebroso, obtuvo su vida por salvarte y salvó a todas las personas. Pero al ver tus ojos, esas hermosas esmeraldas gigantes que tienes por ojos lo supe. Te seguiría hasta el final. Me sonreías en el momento que te pusieron ese sombrero en la cabeza, y cuando declaró en tu casa, sabía que nunca iba a poder ser tu amiga. Pero de una u otra forma aquí estamos, un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin siendo amiga de la última descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. Y si eso pudo suceder te doy mi palabra de tu Patronus será algo asombroso de ver. ****-**La pequeña rubia escuchaba atenta a lo que la morena le dijo, cerró sus ojos tratando de encontrar un recuerdo feliz, regreso al primer día que ella la vio, su cabello oscuro con sus ojos color chocolate, entonces esa es la calidez dentro de ella. Y lo supo. Se puso de pie observando a Regina desde arriba, extendió su mano hacia la morena y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

**\- Gracias por estar aquí para mí y enseñar lo que tengo en mi interior, ahora vamos.**

**\- ¿A dónde vamos? -**

\- tomando la mano de Regina entre la suya Emma comenzó a caminar. - **tengo un examen que aprobar.**

**\- La pequeña Emma necesita de su mejor amiga para poder aprender un mover su varita -** La voz de Killian se escuchó por toda el aula.

\- **como si ella pudiera hacer un Patronus, es débil y nadie la quiere** \- Lilith se reía de la rubia pero la calidez de la mano de Regina le recordaba el porque este Patronus iba a ser el mejor de todos.

**Silencio alumnos**\- Profesora Minerva sonrío a Emma Swan- **Señorita Swan es entendible tener ataques de ansiedad antes de esta importante prueba, crear un patronus es el reflejo de los sentimientos y de la felicidad que ese recuerdo o persona que permanece por siempre con nosotros.**

**Esperemos una hormiga de Emma** \- la risa y la voz de Killian inundó el aula una vez más**\- No creo que sea más gran** ...- su voz se cortó en media palabra, escucho a Regina reír y observo la escena. La boca de Killian había desaparecido -

\- **Es obvio que el señor Jones necesita cuidar sus cuerdas vocales y si alguien quiere obtener ese reposo vocal por 10 minutos sigan el ejemplo del señor Jones**.- al ver qué nadie movió un solo músculo la Profesora McGonagall dejo que Emma se acercará al centro del aula

-**Suerte y solo agarra fuerte ese recuerdo.** -regina se alejo de Emma para observar desde los asientos-

-la rubia cerro los ojos y capturo ese hermoso recuerdo, y después se ese vinieron más, la primera vez que Regina y ella platicaron, como pudo volar en la escoba, cuando se unió al equipo de Quidditch y como la morena la apoya desde las Gradas de Slytherin, así que lo supo. Regina Mills era su recuerdo feliz., Levantó su mano creando círculos en el aire cuando el recuerdo se bloqueó en los ojos color chocolate con seguridad y voz fuerte dijo- _**Expecto Patronum**_

-La luz fue cegadara para sus compañeros cuando por fin cedió un poco la luz, lo vieron, volando cerca de Emma se vio un hermoso y enorme fénix, la luz que emanaba de sus alas aparentemente fuego, el sonido de aplausos hizo que la rubia volteara a ver a su profesora.

-**Sin duda es el Patronus más impresionante que he visto en todos mis años impartiendo clases, usted Srta. ****Swan es una joya para la casa Gryffindor**. - sus compañeros aplaudieron con mucha entusiasmo y Regina se acercó a ella.

\- **es impresionante Emma, por supuesta que tú Patronus difícil que sea algo como tú.**

**\- ¿Algo como yo, Regina que significa eso?**

**\- Algo más allá de lo normal, eres asombrosa Emma Swan**.

\- un caballo y el fénix jugaban por toda el aula, como si se hubieran conocido de años. Pero así era, Regina y Emma tenían eso con ellas. La conexión más fuerte y nadie puede romper, no importa la distancia o las personas, están limitadas a estar juntas.


End file.
